As wireless communications systems become more ubiquitous, consumers, particularly enterprise workers, are becoming more and more mobile. The preferred wireless communication device is a cellular phone. The designers of cellular phones, however, have to balance portability against features and comfort. That is, people desire a device that is small enough to carry in a pocket. While this is easily achieved, the tradeoff is comfort in that people do not like the feel of the small device as they speak into it. Further, these same devices are evolving into mobile computers, filled with data such as large contact databases and an ability to access email and the Internet. As they evolve, there is a need for a keyboard and a large screen, making the goal of a small, portable device difficult to achieve.
As this evolution continues, consumers are turning to wireless headsets to bridge the gap. These headsets generally use Bluetooth wireless protocols to communicate directly with the cellular phone. Bluetooth wireless headsets are becoming commonplace accessories to cellular telephones, particularly outside the United States. Not only can a wireless headset provide mobility, but as a wearable appliance, it can be used hands-free. In this way, the consumer can speak comfortably into a compact device in a hands-free manner. However, if the data that they require is needed, then it is still available in their pocket, briefcase, or otherwise locally.
At the same time, WiMax (which is an abbreviation for Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access, based on the IEEE 802.16 standard) and LTE (which is an abbreviation for Long Term Evolution, a project to improve the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) mobile phone standard) are making widespread wireless data access a reality. WiMax, for example, offers faster uploads and downloads than other broadband connections like DSL and cable. It has more reliable connections in areas that tend to have spotty broadband coverage. And the technology ideally promises to wirelessly connect people anywhere across as many as 10 miles, compared with several yards with a Wi-Fi connection (i.e., communication systems covered by the 802.11 family of standards).